Nicole Taylor
Investigator of the Void Engineers Neutralization Specialist Corps. Recipient of the Jovian Sigil. Currently stationed as Investigator in the Antwerp facility of the TU. History Born in Brussels to British ex-pats, Nicole's early years were spend in Belgium, and moved with her family back to Britain in her teens. After graduating, she became a member of the Metropolitan Police Service. Encountered by a Void Engineer team while on an investigation involving extra-dimensional entities, she was recruited as an asset of the Neutralization Specialist Corps, Spectral Neutralization Division. Once she was discovered to be enlightened, she was quickly invited to be a full member and be trained as an Investigator for the Void Engineers. After her training, she was assigned to an Amalgam operating out of Amsterdam at the age of 22. She proved to be a capable operative, especially adept at making the different parts of the organisation work well together. During this early time in the Technocratic Union, she also started a relationship with Michiel Bloemers, which resulted in a marriage after a few years. Bloemers, a low-level Syndicate provider, knew just enough about the Union for the relationship to work - or so it seemed at first. Unfortunately, this fell apart a few years into the marriage, when Nicole started knowing too much to share even with her husband, and with overwork and stress (on both sides), the seams of mistrust soon broke the marriage apart when she neared her 30th birthday. Adding to Nicole's problems, her Amalgam was soon embroiled in scandal. While she herself was not involved, she was suspect by association, and kept under a tight leash for a while, assigned to different locations. Finally, recently, she was given a new permanent assignment in Antwerp, as part of a new Construct. Following the cataclysm that would form the Dimensional Anomaly, Nicole was stationed with the Border Control Division's Delta Teams as a specialist on Dimensional Science. However, after a crisis erupted around the Orpheus Corporation, she was reassigned back to the Neutralization Specialist Corps (under the Interface Defense Corps) and again based in Antwerp. Capabilities Trained as a police inspector, Nicole is adept at investigating scenes of reality deviance, and has learned a lot about such enemies. She's also adept at navigating the bureaucracy of the Technocratic Union. Last, but not least, she is an Enlightened agent. Besides her specialty of Dimensional Science, Nicole is advanced in the spheres of Entropy and Space, supplemented by a working knowledge of Prime, Forces, Mind and Life. Primary Duties As a member of the Neutralization Specialist Corps and being trained in Dimensional Science, Nicole is responsible for handeling extra-dimensional threats and maintaining the local Dimensional Barrier, assisted by Antwerp Strike Force 3-Alpha, and maintains a laboratory where she and her assistant, Miranda, work on subdimensional travel. Additionally, she oversees an extensive intelligence network in the low countries, assisted by Thomas Fullbright, which keeps a watchful eye on both extra-dimensional incursions as well as providing more mundane intelligence on both reality deviants and the masses alike. Mission Reports The following missions have mission reports, POV recountings or other documents on file from agent Taylor: Touches of corruption Mr. Xerxes Jones Don't Fear The Reaper Pt. 2 Traps And Treasures Heads: Oblivion Wins Empty Night Shadow Games The Enemy of My Enemy Chronological Order Lost in Waves Presentation: The Dangers of Void Adaptation Secrets and Truths / Therapy Category:Player Character Category:Technocrat Category:Character Category:Void Engineers